


At This Moment In Time

by Anonymous



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cameo Kim Jinseo, M/M, Past AllJjaen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: OngJjaen went on a date!(thats it, thats the whole summary)





	At This Moment In Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bvssbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvssbot/gifts).



> For Kanto, and his masterpieces that birthed this word vomit.  
> Do check out the horrible curse of kim jaehwan (https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035519) and quelle surprise (https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081782), even if you have read them before.

“Hold me, hold me!”

 

Jaehwan just snickered at Seongwoo but never releasing him, as they slid a bit further into the ice rink. Not that Jaehwan could let go of him anyway, Seongwoo had the determination of three Hercules-es gripping into Jaehwan’s forearm like his life was depending on it. His jelly legs slightly trembled, both because of the unreliable icy flooring and the sudden gust of chilly wind in the indoor stadium. Scanning up and down at Jaehwan’s attire, he looked more prepared for the occasion even if Seongwoo was the one who planned the surprise.

 

Seongwoo cursed at his morning self for choosing the ripped black jeans instead of something much more warm and covered similar to Jaehwan’s light blue pants.

 

“Chill, hyung. It’s honestly easy. Plus, whose idea was it to go on a date here?”

 

Seongwoo groaned internally, regret decorated his face as he slowly pulled himself closer towards Jaehwan, only leaving inches between their persons. To say he was scared would be an understatement. He was terrified that he would just collapse onto the slippery iced floor and made an embarrassment out of himself, even if Seongwoo was an embodiment of shameless and sometimes (most of the times) immodest acts in exchange for a few laughters. He was willing to sacrifice his body for other gag routines, but not this. He would not let himself be defeated by the dark evil of ice skating. Not when they finally had the chance to go out for a supposedly walk in the park date after a very long while not spending time with each other.

 

Jaehwan was still laughing at him. Seongwoo wasn’t sure if he enjoyed that laugh as much now.

 

“You said that you missed skating, and well how hard could it - ”

 

_Whoosh!_

 

A kid around 10 years of age passed a little too close for his liking behind Seongwoo and he would have took the Lord’s name in vain, _kids these days I swear they’re always rushing somewhere_ , if he also wasn’t wobbling, legs twisting and turning in an attempt to stabilize himself. Luckily Jaehwan was holding him (it was the other way around to be honest) and Seongwoo was able to find temporary sanity as he clutched the other man’s front midsection, his own bottom jutted out and legs spread too wide to lower his center of gravity. Public or not, Seongwoo couldn’t care less if he was hugging Jaehwan with his face too close to Jaehwan’s crotch, he won’t let go of his human anchor. He could feel the vibration beneath the smaller male’s sweater as Jaehwan cackled even more at his misfortunes.

 

That brat dared laughing at his life and death matter.

 

Punishments were set, for later.

 

“Come on, I’ll bring you to safety.” Jaehwan slowly led him, with much difficulties considering the koala at his right side kept making him to slow down, to the edge of the circular rink where the blockade awaits his royal arrival. Jaehwan forcefully took Seongwoo’s hands off his body and that made him to grab the next possible thing in his line of view, the horizontal pole bars on the barriers.

 

Seongwoo pretended to not hear the tsk coming from his boyfriend.

 

“Skating is easy.” Jaehwan skated in front of him before settling by his side, feet still shuffling from side to side. “Its like,” he repeated, “Its like dancing too, you know. The feet movement, the graceful stance. You’re the popping master, Seongwoo hyung. You know dance gestures more than I do.”

 

Seongwoo would rather be on dry land at this moment, in fact he might be able to scoot slowly but surely to the rink entrance with the help of the pole and finally to civilization where overzealous children weren’t skating around with death in their hands and legs (He knew there were major solid reasons he didn’t like those buggers). But he also didn’t want to miss hugging Jaehwan so tightly in public, especially when the latter was so adamant towards his no-PDA policy.

 

It was a downright different story behind closed doors though.

 

Plus, the stupefied and buoyant look on Jaehwan’s face and his childishly excited ‘ _Hyung, Hyung, Hyung’_ squeals when they’ve finally arrived at the parking lot of the ice skate stadium earlier was too endearing that Seongwoo didn’t have the heart to back away from his plans. Jaehwan missed this, and Seongwoo really wanted to be an awesome boyfriend by giving an even more awesome surprise date.

 

He even went the extent of Internet browsing the best place to skate, and while he was at it, he watched a few tutorial videos on figure skating. Seongwoo didn’t finish any of them of course, skating looked easy and he was sure the fast learner nature in him could pick up the lessons better when he actually started skating.

 

Seongwoo was, affrontedly, proven wrong.

 

“Hey, babe, how about you just play around for a while. Show off those moves you’ve been bragging about. I’ll try to get use to this.” Seongwoo bumped his shoulder towards Jaehwan, slightly pushing him with an encouraging smile.

 

Jaehwan looked up from the white floor and hesitantly said, “But this date is for both of us, not just for me having fun on my own. If youre not comfortable maybe we cou - ”

 

A wet peck landed on Jaehwan’s right cheek, cutting him off from whatever thing he was about to suggest. Seongwoo thought it was cute to see Jaehwan swiftly scrambled away from him, as graceful as he could with the slippery state and somewhat professionally avoided the incoming teenagers skating too fast behind him, while rubbing his cheek with his white sweater sleeve.

 

“Ew, hyunggg!” Jaehwan whined before shrugging his shoulders, “Fine, I’ll go for one or two rounds before coming back here. Don’t go anywhere.”

 

Seongwoo chuckled, and if it wasn’t because his hands were now wrapped around the pole, he would have waved him back, or even sent his boyfriend a flying kiss.

“I won’t. Don’t miss me too much, Jjaeni.” For now, a wink would suffice.

 

Seongwoo watched as Jaehwan skated backwards and managed to not hit anyone or anything behind him (holy shit did he have eyes on his rear) before turning around and picking up the pace. His body swerved from left to right matching his legs movement. Jaehwan looked delighted, and even glanced at him for a split second when he was at the exact opposite from where Seongwoo was standing. Seongwoo just watched as he skated for a few more rounds, even silently competing with the red-haired kid before sending a thumbs up to the said kid after reaching the entrance – the unofficial starting and ending line of this childish race – when they had arrived at the same time.

 

And as promised, as Jaehwan was approaching Seongwoo, he made this motion similar to the arabesque where he extended his left leg backwards while his right leg, knees slightly bent and then lining up straight, glided smoothly passing in front of Seongwoo before naturally making a huge turn. As much as he was fascinated by the swan-like pose in front him, Seongwoo could’ve almost felt Jaehwan’s thigh muscles tensing to support his body, along with Jaehwan’s rigid but slender biceps clenching in attempt to further stabilize himself. All those past intense soccer trainings had sculpted his smooth legs to hidden power-packed muscles, which were still evident whenever Seongwoo stole a glance of Jaehwan’s bare legs even if he had retired from said sport in exchange for his music career.

 

Jaehwan’s naïve face and dumpling pockets cheeks did a brilliantly wicked job of deceiving other people of his real body and true personality, how convenient.

 

Jaehwan held out his left hand to the side and had his right arm extending upwards to end with slender fingers posed like lotus petals blooming at the sight of soft sunrays. Seongwoo had always known that Jaehwan had such pretty hands, pale white, thin, and almost ladylike if it wasn’t because of the blue veins medalling his hard work of playing the musical instruments and composing songs, and Seongwoo had so many places in his mind where he wanted those hands to be at right now.

 

The rosary ring adorning Jaehwan index finger glinted under the artificial light of the stadium, and even that couldn’t outshine the sparkle in Jaehwan’s smile as he carefully ended his pose, locked eyes with Seongwoo, and skated towards him.

 

“That was impressive! I didn’t know you could do that!” Seongwoo brought his hands together for a loud clap, completely forgetting that he only have his wobbly legs to support him.

 

Jaehwan just shrugged his shoulders but lips still smiling, waiting for the adrenaline rush to calm down.

“It has been so long since I last skated, I think I broke my back ughh.” Jaehwan turned to face him. “Thank you hyung for bringing me here.”

 

Jaehwan made another circle in front of him, and both of them looked up towards their left when someone from the spectator’s area outside of the rink complimented Jaehwan. Jaehwan might have responded with a chill _Thanks_ , but Seongwoo knew he must be so embarrassed inside as indicated from his not-so-hidden fist clenching under his too long sweater sleeve.

 

“Where did you even learn to do all those slick moves, all this while I thought your childhood was focused on achieving your dreams as an artist?”

 

“Well, I was with Jinseo for quite some time, he taught me how to skate and all.”

 

 _Right, Kim Jin Seo._ Seongwoo had forgotten all about Jaehwan’s first boyfriend. An ugly feeling thinly veined up his heart as he recalled the first time he met said ex.

 

While he was flirting with Jaehwan, he had found out that his own resume wouldn’t match up with any of Jaehwan’s exes. A multimillioner’s son of the Hwang Incorporated, a soulful soloist from Busan with bestsellers left and right and worldwide tours, a passionate young entrepreneur who founded the Chamsae Dance Studio while he was still in high school (Jaehwan had stressed so many times that he was just a sweet summer fling, but they had gone to second base in just two weeks, so that still counted as something), and of course the infamous Olympics gold medalist who recently won his title at the sports event this past winter.

 

Seongwoo had accompanied Jaehwan to cheer for the figure skater at the national event, not that he had an affirmative choice to say No as Jaehwan had booked their admission tickets way too early and had even arranged a sitter to take care of his mouse pets over the few days they were to be in Pyeongchang. Seongwoo wasn’t really expecting anything as sports and anything alike didn’t really appeal to him, but oh boy he was up for a surprise as that was the first time after almost two years they had known each other that he had seen Jaehwan tearing up in happiness when the official results were announced. Jaehwan didn’t even shed tears when Seongwoo nervously asked him to be his boyfriend at the top of the Ferris wheel last year.

 

The backstage reunion was even more ‘heart throbbing’ when Jaehwan had embraced Jinseo a little too tight, the latter’s hand sneakily placed on Jaehwan sides and both of them laughed merrily despite the heavy attention on them by the coaches and fellow contestants (and also a single death glare from the corner of the room).

 

Heck, Jaehwan didn’t even bat an eyelash when Jinseo pecked him, a wet pink-ish imprint, probably from the latter’s lipstick, was stained on his dumpling cheeks. Seongwoo knew if it was him in that position, Jaehwan would’ve screamed his ear off for ‘indecent behavior in communal areas’.

 

Jaehwan’s eyes instinctively went to search for Seongwoo’s frowning face right after the surprise peck, but Seongwoo was too busy in his thoughts (and budding jealousy) to have seen it.

 

Noticing Seongwoo’s distress, they managed to settle the misunderstanding quite quick as Jaehwan dragged Jinseo to introduce him to Seongwoo, _my boyfriend._ Jinseo, despite his lack in height, made it up in his too friendly chatters and jovially hugged Seongwoo even if it was their first time meeting. Jaehwan just giggled behind him and gave him a flirtatious wink (it wasn’t really teasing or coy per se, Jaehwan just tend to blink his eye automatically when he laughed too loud too much, but for Seongwoo, it was nice to think that Jaehwan had tried to flirt with him in public). The night ended as perfectly as it could when they both returned to their hotel room for more sexy times after that quickie in the athletes’ dressing room.

 

Was there any better explanation; a jealous Seongwoo was a horny Seongwoo.

 

 

“...ung, hyung, are you okay?” Jaehwan’s voice brought him back to the ground with an incessant wave in front of his face.

 

“Yeah, I’m good. Sorry about that, what were you saying?”

 

“Nothing much really, I was just asking if you want me to teach you.” Jaehwan muttered in a mellow tone, just loud enough for Seongwoo to hear him despite the noisy chatters from other patrons and the clinks and clanks of the skating rods against the iced floor.

 

However, the sincere look was replaced by a mischievous glint in his eyes, and Seongwoo didn’t get to guess what before he was pulled like a blackhole towards the center of the rink while mouths spewing expletives, gaining a few judging stares from the parents accompanying their children skating.

 

And of course all through that Jaehwan just cackled again, the soft flesh of his cheeks bounced against his baby-goat countenance, perfectly masquerading the playful wickedness behind it.

 

“You were jealous again.” Jaehwan said as soon he had stabilized himself even with Seongwoo holding him too tightly. “I saw that same ugly face when I mentioned Jinseo’s name just now. Gosh, sometimes, I can’t believe how possessive you are until things like this happened.”

 

Seongwoo had gripped a little harder to hopefully divert Jaehwan’s attention to other important matters, like saving him from the evil slippery monster, but Jaehwan just chuckled, “It’s still cute though.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know I’m cute. Now can we please go back to the safe space.” Seongwoo exaggerated his pouts, knowing that Jaehwan would naturally give in to his forced aegyo, mostly because no one (not even his sister) can resist such cute squirrel charms.

 

In no time, the rink had become a sea filled of swirling aggressive sharks (children), and Seongwoo only have a tiny plank (Jaehwan) to save him from drowning (slipping to the floor) and die (literally).

 

Jaehwan’s laugh turned a few notches higher at the overdramatic analogy, and for the second time that day, he guided both of them to the side of the rink, only this time directly to the exit door. They’ve been playing for almost an hour, and the light grumble from their stomachs just now did not go unnoticed.

 

Seongwoo was more than grateful to be on solid cemented grey floor. His sanity had now returned to its appropriate place, wherever that was for Seongwoo.

 

They steadily moved towards the beige wooden benches at the end of room right where their lockers were to free themselves from the skates and to slip in to their comfortable sneakers. After settling in his own blue Nike, Seongwoo had helped his boyfriend to unlatch the skates, not because Jaehwan demanded so, Jaehwan even weakly refused his help out of self-consciousness (he had in fact been wearing the damp boots for a while), but Seongwoo simply shrugged it off and would jump onto any opportunity for his fascination towards Jaehwan’s small feet.

 

When he initially found out the size of Jaehwan’s sneakers, _245-250 are you serious?_ , Seongwoo had became quite fixated in staring the man’s feet for unknown fluttering reasons. It then escalated to him enjoying tickling Jaehwan’s feet and secretly comparing them with his own while they were cuddling on the couch. His favorite was when their shoes were placed next to each at the doorstep and the size difference was so prominent, it always brought a smile on his face.

 

After taking off the boots off, Seongwoo even wanted to help Jaehwan wear his socks, which the latter quickly declined and moved to another further spot on the bench, not before muttering, “Pervert!” while sticking his tongue out.

 

But Jaehwan did whispered something in Seongwoo’s left ear, the one with the black earring, after he had finished with his shoes and jacket.

 

“What if I can’t wait till we get home?” Seongwoo replied teasingly, purposely letting his breath stayed longer against Jaehwan’s neck as he tightened his backhug on the smaller man. There was no else in the locker area, and to be honest Seongwoo was feeling slightly hopeful as Jaehwan hadn’t rejected his advances yet. He placed his chin on top of Jaehwan’s shoulder, knowing only mere fabrics separating their bare skin to collide with each other.

 

However the reply he had gotten wasn’t the one he wanted.

 

“Well, maybe you should go out with the man from your adventurous dinner then. I’m starving for some fries right now.”

 

Jaehwan let go of his hold and made a beeline towards the hallway where it led to a few fast food franchise and some local finger food restaurants.

 

That had simultaneously caused Seongwoo to stand straight up and he was about to protest, again, that he really didn’t have any idea that he was being set up by his sister.

 

Seongwoo quickly caught up next to Jaehwan, not that Jaehwan was planning to run away anyway, as the man wandered carefully from stalls to stalls looking up at the menu board, and finally settling for a beef burger set for himself at the second last stall. Seongwoo didn’t have to guess that Jaehwan also had ordered another set for him when he payed extra bills to the bored young girl manning the counter, which meant his boyfriend wasn’t really mad about the whole blind date ordeal.

 

While Jaehwan waited for their food to get ready, _its just flipping patties, how long could it possisble take_ , Seongwoo had found them a two-seaters table by the window and waved as high as he can when he saw Jaehwan searching the hall for him. They settled quite quickly with burgers unwrapped at the speed of light and straight into their stomach. Jaehwan was right, he didn’t knew he was that hungry until he noticed the empty wrapper in his hand.

 

Jaehwan just snickered at him and pushed the basket of fries towards his direction. Seongwoo nimbly took a few and after arranging them between his fingers to make some sort of awkward bouquet of French fries, he let Jaehwan take a biteful first and devouring the rest of the fries. Both of them giggled even if there was nothing seriously hilarious about it.

 

That’s just how their relationship works, bickering which inanimate object fit the shape of the clouds more, _I swear with your ass – why must it be my ass - that the cloud looks more like the Demogorgan opened face,_ or making pretend conversation about the people in the café where they like to hang out, “ _Mr. Nibblebottom, I heard that the supply for your action figures dildos are out of stock, good thing I’ve purchased a few of my own.” “Well of course Mr. Grimreaper, I’m also planning to design more to accommodate the needs of the vigorous youth of our country.”_ , or even just simply lazing around at Jaehwan’s ex’s beachside porch, _Min never asked for the keys back, plus he what he doesn’t know wont hurt him._

 

“So, have you talked to that hyung? You know, about us?”

 

Jaehwan started the conversation after slurping a few gulps of his cider. There was still some sauce stain at the tip of Jaehwan’s lips, so being the considerate boyfriend he was, he pointed at the area and handed the serviette to Jaehwan. But Jaehwan had licked the smudge even before Seongwoo could reach halfway, so he just rolled his eyes knowing how anti-PDA his boyfriend was.

 

“I already told Sungwoon-shi that I would call him. To explain the situation of course. Gosh, I still can’t believe my sister thought I am ‘single and miserable’,” Seongwoo used his mocking tone at the few last words, “just because I didn’t bring anyone home last Chuseok. She could’ve just asked you know.”

 

Seongwoo laid back on the chair, arms crossed across his chest and a slight pout peeking from his lips. His noticed his damp bangs was getting longer, he might need to drop by the salon near his workplace by this week for a quick cut.

 

“So, I don’t have to be cautious around this Sungwoon hyung? His name sounds familiar though.” Jaehwan said in a straight voice, but his eyes were fixed on the empty cup.

 

“Oh babe, you know I cant my bring my dick up for anyone el-“

 

Seongwoo didn’t even get to finish his sentence when pieces of fries flew straight to his face.

 

“Are you crazy, there are kids around here. Keep you filthy mouth to yourself please.”

 

After making sure that no one in their vicinity heard their conversation, Jaehwan gave him his judging eye roll along with a frowned face, making Seongwoo in partial disbelief considering both of them had said a trunkful of less-than-decent words in between moans and sultry whimpers.

 

“Are you, possibly, jealous right now? Oh my, I made the King Jaehwan jealous, what a glorious day it is.”

 

Jaehwan air-smacked the empty space in front of him, knowing that he won’t be able to reach Seongwoo from his sitting position, and if he did stand, that would only bring attention to them, which really was the last thing that he wanted. So, he settled with a scoff instead at the absurdity of the statement.

 

Seongwoo was feeling victorious over the small triumph.

 

But that didn’t mean he didn’t deserve the light kick on his shin.

 

“We’re playing footsies now are we.” Seongwoo grinned playfully, making his boyish looks appeared even younger and mischievous even.

 

Jaehwan lightly chuckled before replying, “I’m not jealous okay. I was actually glad that you called me as soon as you realized that you’re trapped in this,,, blind date. I don’t think any of my exes would have done that truthfully.”

 

“Not even Jinseo?”

 

“Yeah, especially not him. Jinseo probably didn’t even realize it was blind date even after he’s done with it. He’s really that dense.”

 

The melancholic glister in Jaehwan’s eyes went as fast as it came, but it was still noticed by Seongwoo who have been staring at him for the past minute. When he wasn’t smiling, Jaehwan’s neutral expression almost often looked sad, and it was even more notable when he was tired. But that downcast glint just now was neither both, it was as if the seven seas of buried feelings had flooded on the deserted memory lane as quick as a catastrophic tsunami, leaving only wrecked ruins and bitter aftertaste of a long lost love.

 

Someone wise had told Seongwoo that people may forget their first crush, their first love, and even their first time, but they can never erase their first heartbreak. Seongwoo believed this was the case between Jaehwan and _him_ , even if Jaehwan never outrightly told him why they parted ways. The past should stay where they were anyway, not upended in the present.

 

“Seongwoo hyung, you ready to go now?”

 

Dusk had come sooner than he expected, as any other time they spent together often flew in light speed, and only memories shared between them become souvenirs of their imperfect journey.

 

Seongwoo didn’t notice that Jaehwan had already cleared the table, leaving only his drink on it; fat droplets of condensed water ran down the side of the cup until they reached the silver plane.

 

When Seongwoo looked up to the standing man in front of him, soft orange rays from the descending sun and the bright light from the hall’s fluorescent ceiling lamps illuminated one side of Jaehwan’s facial feature, with vague grey shadows silhouetting behind his prominent cheeks. Jaehwan wore his bright smile, and it had infected him to return an equally content smile.

 

Jaehwan offered his hand and Seongwoo would have gladly took it if it wasn’t that Jaehwan swiftly retracted it back and leaving him behind dumbfounded with another playful grin. He should’ve expected this, Jaehwan almost never initiate skinship between the two of them, unless when he was drunk needless to say.

 

Baby steps, Seongwoo thought. He would unleash the clingy baby goat tucked inside his boyfriend to the world one day.

 

For now, Seongwoo was more than satisfied walking next to Jaehwan, butterflies gently flapping in his stomach every time they not-so-accidentally bumped shoulders and brushed hands.

 

A surprised but satisfied grin crept on Seongwoo‘s face when Jaehwan finally intertwined their hands together as they walked back to their car.

**Author's Note:**

> "can we go for something,,, safer on our next date?"  
> "like Netflix and chill?"  
> "yeah, a little more than that."  
> "okkay okkay!"


End file.
